It Doesn't Matter
by IMAxENIGMAx
Summary: Liz had done horrible things when she was still a streetrat and it's up to a certain Shinigami to remind her that it doesn't matter what she did, at least not to him.  KidLiz  Flamers and kind peoples alike welcome


It Doesn't Matter

Rating: T for suggestive themes

Genre: Romance Hurt Comfort

Pairing: KidLiz

**AN: Hullo! I'm not dead, I'm sure a few of you are happy about that, but pissed that Lies for You hasn't been updated in 3 months. I has an excuse for that when it gets updated and for those of you who have no idea what the FUCK I'm talking about, skip this and read the note at the end ON WITH TEH STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>Moans, the slapping of skin, and the satisfying knowledge that Patty wouldn't have to go hungry for the third time that week. She felt him finish and saw him reach down towards his discarded clothes. Assuming he was reaching down to get the sum he owed her, she let her guard down.<em>

_She shouldn't have._

_He came back up and hit her over the head with it. Later that week they mugged the man would change their lives._

_And for the better._

* * *

><p>Liz woke with a start, she had that damn dream at least twice a night now, and every time she felt like crawling in a hole and dying from shame. She had done a lot that she wasn't too proud of back in Brooklyn. She had smoked, done drugs, drank, stole, and ruined her sister's innocence. But nothing, <em>nothing<em> could ever compete with the shame and disgust she felt with herself for whoring her body away. On nights when she could find a shred of self dignity hiding in the recluses of her soul, she told herself that it was for Patty. But those nights were few and far between, and besides, she never believed herself anyway. Liz didn't want to go back to sleep after having that dream, plus she had to pee.

Bad. As in "why didn't I notice this sooner?" bad.

After doing her business she went downstairs and made herself some extra strength coffee. She exited Gallows Manner and sat on the top step, gazing out at the beautiful scenery that surrounded the manner. You wouldn't know it to look at them, but Kid and Patty had quite the natural knack for gardening. Notice the lack of Liz? She had nothing to do with growing things; practically anything and everything even remotely plant-like seemed to shrivel up and die at the mere sight of her.

The door behind her opened and shut and Liz looked behind her, surprised that anyone—besides herself—would be up at this hour of night.

Kid sat down next to her, holding his own mug of steaming liquid. Liz knew it wasn't coffee, despite his aversion to sweets and preference towards bitter, he couldn't—and wouldn't—understand "how someone could choke down that disgusting, brown liquid."

"What are you doing up?" Liz asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kid replied, taking a drink from his mug. "This is the third time this week you've been up at ridiculous hours of the night, or morning in this case."

Liz took a sip of her own drink, contemplating the answer least likely to get her interrogated. "I can't sleep is all."

"You'd think it has something to do with you drinking all that caffeine." Kid said, eying her cup of coffee like it was the destroyer of worlds, and to him it probably was. The foam wasn't symmetrical.

"Ever think to guess that maybe I drink this so I _don't_ sleep?" She didn't mean for that to come out, but she was sleep deprived and her emotions were running freely. She didn't have much control over her filter at the moment.

"Why wouldn't you want to go to sleep, Liz?" He said, his golden eyes flashing with worry and concern. "Has something happened that I should know about?"

"There are probably a lot of things that you _should_ know, but don't."

"What do you mean?"

"What all do you know about our time as street rats?"

"I know that you two were some of the most feared, most dangerous, and known all over New York. You and Patty had to steal to survive and you had . . . some addictions."

"So you don't know all that much about our time there do you?"

"I guess not, no."

"Would you like to know?"

"Yes, but I don't want to pressure you into saying anything."

"Don't worry, Kid, this is all coming from me. Patty and I didn't just run away, we were abandoned. Yeah we fought to survive, fought other gangs, and the cops. We were on everyone's hit list. I got into some . . . bad habits," She took a breath, glossing over the part about her addictions. She remembered the time he found out all too well.

* * *

><p><em>Liz came home that night around one, drunker than drunk, and higher that high.<em>

"_ELIZABETH THOMPSON WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" His voice seemed to rain down upon her like death itself had come to finally meet her. _

"_Kid! Don't yell! She doesn't like it when people yell around her when she's high or drunk!"_

"_High…? Drunk…?" He asked, staring into space. The possibility of one of his newly acquired weapons—off the street mind you—had been a foreign possibility to him. Until now that is._

_*THUD* The sound brought him back to reality and he rushed down the staircase towards his weapon who was face first on the floor._

"_C'mon," he said quietly, helping her off the floor. He was slightly alarmed, she weighed less than she looked she did. He knew she didn't eat much, it was habit, always saving food for Patty. But she felt seriously under-weight. He vowed to make sure she got enough to eat from then on, even if it starved him. It didn't of course—he _was _rich after all.__ Kid helped her to her room and laid her down on the bed. She passed out instantly, unaware that Kid stayed the whole night, watching over his unstable weapon._

_It goes without saying she got it in the morning, and she's been clean since._

* * *

><p>"Anyway," she said, taking another sip from her luke-warm coffee. "I wasn't going to let Patty go hungry, regardless of how I made the money or got the food, she <em>was not<em> going to go hungry if I had anything to do with it." She took another deep breath, Kid letting her get to her point as slowly as she needed to. "You know what, I've done some pretty horrible things, but you found us and took us in. The pasts the past. No need to go digging up old skeletons." Liz stood up and turned to go back into the house, morning was still far off and even though the next day was Saturday she wanted to try to get as much sleep as possible.

"Liz," Kid said, grabbing her arm. "Tell me what you did."

"It's not important, Kid. Trust me on this one."

"No, it's important enough to keep you from sleeping at night and that's enough to make me need to know." Kid pulled her back to face him, barely leaving enough room for her coffee mug between them.

"I don't want our relationship to change because you find out one of the darker aspects of my past."

"Liz, whatever it is you did, it doesn't matter. Not to me. In fact you'll have a hard time finding something that'll make me see you in a worse light."

"Thanks, Kid." Liz said sarcastically, misunderstanding Kid's point.

"Urgh, Liz. That's not what I meant. What I'm trying to say is that whatever you've done, whatever you will do, _it doesn't matter_, not to me."

"Really, Kid? Because I doubt being a whore will change absolutely nothing for us. I doubt that you don't see me in a different way now that you know I was a whore. A whore, Kid, a _whore_, as in, I had sex for money." A single tear escaped from her eye. It was the first time she had cried, truly started to cry, in years. She always had to be the strong one for Patty, if she wasn't who would be?

Kid pulled her into his chest and laid his nose in her hair, "It doesn't matter," he whispered.

'_Wait- since when did he get taller than me?'_ She thought.

"How, how can't it matter?" She asked desperation to hear something positive about her choice.

"Because, you will always be the strong, beautiful, smart woman I know today."

". . . Kid . . . thanks."

"No problem. Now let's go back to sleep. I'm tired and you are too." Liz nodded and they went back to Kid's room, him letting her sleep in his bed. She didn't have another nightmare that night.

And Patty went to wake them, she found them curled up together, Liz snuggly wrapped in Kid's arms.

Symmetrically, of course.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TADAAAA! My first Soul Eater FanFiction, DONE! So yeah, review and tell me if it sucked or if it didn't. I don't much care if you flame or not, meh, I kinda find flames funny, espically my first one of "fuck you" so yeah. Review, please, I'll send you little symmetrical trolls if you do. <strong>

**Hey my first FF that doesn't need translations… sweet.**

**IMAxENIGMAx out. PEACE!**


End file.
